1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a pixel forming method, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a pixel forming method capable of simplifying manufacturing processes of a liquid crystal display panel with a high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure 100 of the liquid crystal display panel comprises a first substrate 110 and a second substrate 120. A color filter layer 112 is formed on the first substrate 110. The color filter layer 112 comprises a plurality of filtering areas 114 (such as red filtering areas, green filtering areas and blue filtering areas) for filtering light, and a plurality of blocking areas 116 for blocking light. A main spacer PS1 and a sub spacer PS2 are respectively formed on the blocking areas 116. A thin film transistor TFT is formed on the second substrate 120, and an insulating layer 122 is formed to cover the thin film transistor TFT and the second substrate 120. An upper surface of the insulating layer is flat, and the insulating layer 122 has a through hole 124 formed beside the thin film transistor TFT. A transparent conductive layer 126 is formed on the insulating layer 122. Since the main spacer PS1 and the sub spacer PS2 can form a gap between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120, a liquid crystal material can be filled between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120 for forming a liquid crystal layer 130.
According to the above arrangement, the thin film transistor TFT can apply voltage to the liquid crystal layer 130 for driving liquid crystals to tilt in order to display images.
In a one drop fill (ODF) process, in order to increase a aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel, the sub spacer PS2 and the transparent conductive layer 126 below must be separated by a gap, thus a length of the sub spacer PS2 is shorter than a length of the main spacer PS1. In order to make the length of the sub spacer PS2 different from the length of the main spacer PS1, when respectively forming the main spacer PS1 and the sub spacer PS2 on the blocking areas 116, a halftone mask process is performed to make the sub spacer PS2 shorter than the main spacer PS1.
However, when the above pixel structure is applied to different liquid crystal display panels, a color filter substrate consisted of the first substrate 110 and the color filter layer 112 requires different halftone masks to form the main and sub spacers with different lengths. Therefore, product development complexity of the liquid crystal display panel with high aperture ratio (HAR) is increased.